


Lace

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shopping, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding is approaching and Morgana is devious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Five - Snatch. Vulgar term, perhaps, but there an awful lot of gay boys in the Merlin fandom (thank god) and our Pornathon Overlords told them to move aside for a challenge and bring on the ladies.

“What do you think?” Gwen smiled, twirling playfully to show off her gown. Morgana gave her a fond look, reaching out to stroke the soft white silk of the dress.

 

“It’s very princess-like.” She grinned, laughing at Gwen’s huff as she stomped off the podium.

 

“You go pick one, ‘Gana. I’m useless at this.” Gwen sighed, sitting on the couch with the dress pooling around her in layers of tulle and ruffles. Morgana just rolled her eyes, gently pulling Gwen closer to press a kiss to her forehead.

 

“You aren’t useless.” She murmured, fingers running soothingly up and down her chocolate skin. Gwen heaved another sigh and Morgana took it upon her herself to turn this dress appointment into something truly exciting.  “Come on.” Morgana said, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she stood, reaching her hands out for Gwen’s own.

 

It didn’t take much effort to lead the other woman back into the dressing room, a cheeky grin on her lips as she pressed Gwen back against the wall. “Morgana – “

 

“Shh…” Morgana hushed her, leaning down to brush light kisses over her lover’s throat, her fingers playing with the delicate beading of the dress’ bust. Moving her lips up to Gwen’s own, Morgana kissed her teasingly as she slipped her hands around the other woman’s waist, working at the lacing at her back.

 

“ _’Gana.”_ Gwen hissed, though made no move to stop her. Morgana raised an eyebrow, tugging the dress down just past her lover’s breasts with one deft movement.

 

“They’ll hear you.” Was all she said in reply, looking over at the door to their dressing room briefly. She could see the moment Gwen figured out was going to happen – her cheeks blushing such a lovely colour. Morgana smiled approvingly, running her fingers ever so lightly down her lover’s chest. “Gorgeous.”

 

Morgana spent the next few minutes teasing at those pretty breasts of Gwen’s – tempting her nipples into hard little nubs. It was with a smirk that she leaned down, taking one into her mouth with a pleased hum, laving it with her tongue before pulling away and blowing cold air over the patch of wet skin. And didn’t _that_ make Gwen shiver. But still, this was hardly the main event.

 

Somehow Morgana made the act of falling to her knees graceful, smirking up at Gwen as she started lifting up the layers of the dress. “Remember to stay quiet.” She teased before ducking under the silk and tulle, letting it drop down again behind her. Morgana almost giggled at the situation – being in this tent of a dress – but she had a mission.

 

It was with gentle but demanding hands that she tempted Gwen to spread her legs further apart, pressing a kiss to her thigh in thanks when she was obeyed. Her prize lay before her, covered in the green lace panties that Morgana had bought her lover just last Christmas. Gwen had said they were more of a present for Morgana than herself, and she hadn’t denied it. The other woman did look stunning in them, after all. One kiss was placed over the fabric, Morgana’s lips twitching as she heard Gwen’s sharp breath above her.

 

A finger came next, just lightly touching between her lover’s thighs, drifting over her most sensitive areas. Morgana was merciful, however, and her lover was behaving remarkably well so far. She hooked two fingers into the side of the panties, pulling them down and to one side where she could hold them out of the way. Morgana had had enough of teasing, going for a long lick over her lover’s warm folds. Gwen practically whimpered above her and Morgana felt victorious.

 

It was easy to spread her lover’s lips with one hand, tongue flicking over her clit expertly. Gwen had never been able to resist a good eating out, and it only took a few fingers and more than a few tricks with her tongue for Morgana to tip her over the edge, her hand fisted in her mouth to stop her crying out. Morgana gave her a few more kittenish licks before fixing Gwen’s panties back in place and crawling out from under the dress with a smug grin.

 

“And to think you didn’t want me to come along.”

 

“It’s tradition for the groom not to see the dress before wedding.”

 

“I’m not a groom.”

 

“Partner, then. But I’m glad you came, love.”

 

“I’m not the only one who did.”


End file.
